


Makes It All Better

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s a saying, um, kisses make it all better, or something like that,” Dean says, coughing through his embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff. Enjoy!

“Cas, would ya stop squirming, geez,” Dean says, clasping his hands on Cas’ bare shoulders, stilling the man for a moment. He knows that Cas isn’t accustomed to pain yet, but a werewolf scratch isn’t something to let fester and rot, and Cas needs the damn thing to be cleaned and bandaged. He can’t very well help the guy if he’s squirming around every time Dean pats his back with the towel.

Cas hisses as Dean presses the warm towel to his bloody back again, and Dean feels his heart clench up, wondering why he’s the one who has to take care of Cas, while Sam sits in the library geeking out over the new break in whatever fuckin’ book he’s been keeping secret. Then he remembers he didn’t even give a chance for Sam to even volunteer to help Cas out. Cas has always been Dean’s responsibility.

Dean has always wanted it that way.

“Sorry, Cas,” Dean says, patting his back more gently, and Cas relaxes a bit, hunches over and bows his head.

“My wings used to lie there, on my back,” Cas says softly, and whines again as Dean pours whiskey down the man’s back. “Fuck,” Cas groans, and Dean feels his heart crack. He’s never heard Cas swear like that before.

“I wanted that part to be quick,” Dean explains, and dries his back with another towel. He watches Cas nod.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, Dean,” Cas says, and Dean stops for a moment. Cas continues. “You’re wonderful at taking care of people.” Cas says, and sits up. Dean grabs the bandages from the bed and says nothing.

“’m gonna bandage you now,” he says instead, and Cas sits up straight and lifts his arms so Dean can get around him.

“I could do this if you’d like,” Cas says, glancing over his shoulder to look at Dean, but Dean is already shaking his head.

“I got you, Cas,” he says, and starts wrapping the bandage around his torso.

He spends a long time making sure the bandages are just right (“They’re fine, Dean. Perfectly snug.) and then stands back and assesses his handiwork.

“Are we done?” Cas asks, still seated on Dean’s bed, legs crossed, shoulders slumped, and torso wrapped in beige bandages, and Dean can’t bear to see him leave.

He sits on the bed behind Cas and traces the edges of the bandages with his fingertips. Cas shivers.

“Dean?” He questions, and Dean presses his lips on the bandages, not thinking about what this all means. Cas breathes out slowly, and presses into the warmth of Dean’s kisses. Dean kisses every inch of bandage on Cas’ back, and pulls away, noticing Cas hasn’t moved in a while, hasn’t said anything.

“Fuck, Cas, I’m sorry,” Dean starts, and Cas turns and faces him, face red and eyes not quite meeting his.

“Why were you… kissing my wounds?” He asks, almost shyly, and Dean feels his ears burn.

“There’s a saying, um, kisses make it all better, or something like that,” Dean says, coughing through his embarrassment, and Cas’ eyes flit up to meet his.

“I think perhaps the werewolf may have harmed my lips as well, then,” he says, a small smile playing on his lips, and Dean feels the tension leave his body, and laughs.

“I think maybe he got them pretty good too, Cas. It might take all night to make them feel better,” he says, and lunges forward, pressing his lips firmly against Cas’.

“Maybe even until morning?” Cas says, smiling against Dean’s lips, and pulling him down on top of him, and Dean nods.

“Maybe for the rest of your life,” he says between kisses, and waits for Cas to come back with a rebuttal.

“For the rest of our lives,” Cas breathes, and Dean doesn’t have anything to add after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! (fleurdean.tumblr.com)


End file.
